Heaven's Tears
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Who said relationships were easy? They say love is mightier than the sword. But what happens when one of ours fails the test...
1. Confrontations Part 1

**Author's Note**: Ronin Warriors don't belong to me! Just borrowing them! So don't call the baddies! This will be a slash!! Ryo/Sage then ?/Sage. I must warn you this is not a kid story. So please if you are faint hearted or yaoi is not for you, please turn back. I had recently been inspired…so for what it's worth…thanx.

Chapter 1: Confrontations Part 1

Sage Date was the most perfect man at Han a High. He had the grades, the looks, and the charm to get anyone to become his. But he didn't want any of them! He wanted someone who wouldn't treat him like a god. He wanted to be loved as himself. He wanted to be able to trust the one he chose with his inner most desires, his darkest secrets and if he was a jerk, wouldn't let him get away with it. In short, Sage wanted a _normal_ relationship. And he thought he had it. He had thought he had found: _the one._ He had been dating Ryo Sanada for the past six months and at first, all was well in paradise. However, on their fourth month, things had had begun to change. Ryo had become less responsive to him, rarely spoke to him and was very brief, almost cold.

He had wondered time and time again what he had done to deserve the treatment he had received but he couldn't place it. Even the others had begun to notice the changes but had wisely kept out of the way. It wasn't their place after all and as Rowen clearly pointed out: "they had to figure it out for themselves." Sage wanted to kick blue boy back to space. He hated when he was right.

_Ryo,_ Sage thought as he paced in his room like a caged animal. _What have I done? Why won't you talk to me? _Although he was the Ronin of Wisdom, Sage didn't have the answers. He was only human after all. He was about to reach for his journal when the person of his thoughts came into their room, barely acknowledging the blond.

"Oh hey Seiji," Ryo said carelessly as he searched around, clearly looking for something. "Have you seen my gym bag?" Sage stood up, went to the window sill and wordlessly handed it over to the dark haired man. Ryo nodded and after packing his gym gear waved a bit and tossed a 'thanks Seiji' over his shoulder. It was the final straw.

"Ryo, we have to talk." Sage said as he blocked the door. Ryo sighed and looked at his boyfriend.

"What's the problem Seiji?" He asked. "You know I have practice." Sage looked at him and knew that Ryo was lying. He had memorized the table on when Ryo had soccer practice. He never had on Thursdays.

"Ryo, you and I both know that you have practice on Thursdays."

"The coach called me in."

"Oh really and how is that possible when the phone is on the charger?" Both men looked at the phone, which was as Sage said and Ryo blanched. He knew that he had been caught but he wasn't ready to admit it.

"I got the call from one of my team mates."

"Who are all on vacation…" Sage countered. "Any more you want to try on me?" Ryo looked at him and huffed.

"Look Seiji, you are not my father ok so stop this!"

"I am your boyfriend damn it!" Sage said. "Ryo I have kept quiet about this and so have the others but you've changed. We don't talk, we don't go out. You get phone calls and say it's nothing. Our anniversary dinner, what happened? You came two hours late! What's going on with you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Seiji." Ryo said. "I have to go." With that, the dark haired warrior of Virtue nudged Sage out of the way and stormed out. Sage was shell shocked and didn't notice a certain warrior of Life coming into the room.

"Sage, what happened? Ryo left here in quite a hurry."

"Have I done something wrong Ro?" Sage asked as he sank into his chair behind his desk. "I'm at a total loss, trying to figure out just what the hell I had done for Ryo to be so…" Rowen looked at him and sighed. He hated to see Sage so stressed. He knew what was going on, for he went through the same thing a year before. _This is gonna be a bitch!_

"Sage, it's not your fault." He said as he patted the blond's shoulder. "Things just don't work out. It has nothing to do with you."

"You saw it coming didn't you?"

"We all did." Rowen said. "But, we figured that it was best to stay out of it."

"I just don't know what's going on. I have been there for him…I gave him my heart and all. How could he...?"

"You should ask him when he comes back." Rowen said. "When he does, just come straight out with it."

"I tried that and he got hostile."

"So, try a different approach." The blue haired New Yorker said. "Instead of going at it, coax it out of him. Unless, he makes a mistake that makes it obvious to you and everyone else…"

"You're right." Sage said with a sigh, fearing the worse. "I'll do it tonight. God Ro, I'm a wreak…"

"No matter what happens," Rowen said. "I'm always there for you."

**Author's Note: Well, talk about a serious makeover! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Shell Shock and Anger

Chapter 2: Shell Shock and Anger (Sage's POV)

For the entire day I had gone through all the scenarios in my mind and for the almost thousandth time, I had drawn a blank. I had done nothing to deserve the treatment I was getting from Ryo. He had no right to do this. I had been nothing but loving to him, loyal and faithful. The others tried to get me out of the dreadful mood I was in but I wouldn't budge an inch. I felt frozen. Almost, if I had been encased once more in my stone prison…The same prison in where Ryo had set me free.

_Ryo…_

The very thought of him was like a knife through my heart. Although Ro's presence and support were just the things I needed, I still wanted to learn the truth. So, stiffly I made my way to the room I shared and begging the gods for forgiveness, I went through Ryo's things. All seemed normal until Ryo's cell phone rang. I reached for it and answered it. I wished that I didn't…

"Hey baby," A voice called out on the other end. "I was wondering why you left your phone. Did you miss me, for I sure as hell missed you. You tasted so sweet last night and now, I'm hungry for more. I just can't wait to ram my stiff cock into your…"

"Who the hell is this?!" I demanded, my face flushed with embarrassment and rage. The man on the other line hesitated.

"Ryo baby it's me, Alex. Remember, we met at Andrew's party last week?" I almost dropped the phone at this but held on.

"Oh," I said. "I remember now, so how are you?"

"Baby, I miss you, when are you coming over?"

"I don't know if you're worth my time." I said with a fake yawn. "You see, I have a boyfriend."

"Are you shitting me, you didn't mention him…"

"Yea I know," I said carelessly. "But you see, I was really wasn't thinking about I would hurt my boyfriend so I just went with it. You were just a bonus."

I could tell that Alex was huffing over the line. I smirked at this. I knew that one name that Ryo would be scratching off.

"This isn't Ryo." He said.

"You damn right." I said. "This is Sage Date."

"THE Sage no Seiji Date?!" Alex asked. "What are you doing answering Ryo's phone?"

"Well he left it in our room." I said evenly. "It was nice talking to you." With that I hung up the phone and tossed it aside. I was sick to my stomach. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to react, for the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked with a sigh.

"Seiji?" Cye's British accent cut in. "Oh god Ryo left his phone again, listen I need someone to pick us up from the market. I had left my car keys."

"All right Cye," I said with a sigh. "Rowen and I will pick you up. Where's Kento?"

"Right here Blondie!" Kento's voice cut in, drowning out Cye's objections. "So you and the Smurf pick us up. Where's Ryo?"

"He's gone out…"

"Again?" Kento asked, causing me to wince at the fact that they knew. "Doesn't he know how much he's…ow Cye that hurt!"

"It's ok." I said with a sigh and rubbing my forehead. "I already know."

"Sorry you had to find out like this man."

"Yea," I said softly. "I am too. Guys, stay put, Ro and I will come and get you." With that I hung up the phone and went to search for Rowen, who was lounged in a chair with a book and a sandwich. _Sorry Ro…_

"Ro," I said shakily. "We have to pick Cye and Kento up from the market. Cye forgot his keys."

"I'd figured as much." Rowen said with a laugh. "Well, Poe's not goin' anywhere and I could always take my sandwich to go." He stood up and after grabbing his keys, our jackets and his sandwich, we were out the door.

"Sage, are you ok to drive?" Rowen asked me, royal blue eyes looking at me in concern as he watched me struggle with the keys as he ate his sandwich. I was literally shaking all over. I was still stunned at what I heard.

"Sage, that's it, you are not fit to drive." Rowen said as he took the keys from me and opened the passenger door for me. "Get in. I'll drive." I didn't have the heart or the energy to say no. I waited for Ro to get in and we drove off. As we drove to the market in town, where Cye and Kento were, Rowen looked at me and sighed.

"Spill it Seiji," The blue haired warrior commanded. "You look horrible and you're a mess."

"I answered Ryo's phone." I whispered. "Some guy named Alex thought I was Ryo. He spoke dirty to me." I watched as Rowen's eyes widen and his jaw clench. He was not happy to hear this.

"Touma," I said, "I don't know what to do or say anymore."

"So Ryo has been two timin…Seiji you deserve better. This isn't right. Especially from the warrior of Virtue…The boy got no shame!"

"What am I supposed to do now? Touma I already know so…"

"Don't get worked up, you'll only make the situation worse, not better."

"So I'm supposed to pretend all is fine?" I asked him angrily. "I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to." Rowen said as he looked down the road then back at me for a bit. "Just be straight with him."

"Be straight?"

"I keep forgettin' you're not from New York, sorry Seiji." Rowen said sheepishly. "I mean, just tell him how it is."

"No holding back huh?"

"That's right."

"Easier said than done, you didn't have to go through this…"

"You'd be quite surprised." Rowen said. "I understand ye betta then ye think." I smiled at him, despite the situation. Rowen had improved as he got older. The loud mouthed rowdy teen was gone and in his place was a down to earth and rational man. Even his physical appearance had changed. He was no longer lanky but muscular and had grown out his hair some, able to put it in a ponytail that reached down to between his shoulder blades. He had become ruggedly handsome and gave him the bad boy look. _Who would have thought our geek would be the bad boy?_ I thought with a smirk. Rowen looked at me and smiled as the market came to view and he slowed down then parked.

"Don't ye worry about it ye hear?" He said with his thick accent. "It will all fall into place. Oh, there they are." I turned to the window and honked the horn, grabbing Cye's and Kento's attention. They smiled as they got in the car with their groceries, five bags apiece.

"Damn Cye, did ye buy the whole store?" Rowen teased as the others got settled. We all laughed then Cye punched Rowen lightly on the arm.

"You wanker." He said with a chuckle. "Some of this is Kento's. You know how he is with his stash."

"I'm a growing boy…" Kento said. Rowen turned to him and made a face.

"Soon, I'll need either a crowbar or a bigger car." He said. I laughed softly and Cye looked at me.

"Seiji, how are you doing?" He asked. I turned to him and I struggled to not cry.

"I don't know what to do." I said. "I feel empty…"

"Sorry to hear that love," Cye said as he patted my hand. "You know that we're here for you." I smiled at him then at the others.

"I know." I said. "I just wish…it could have been different."

"We know love," Cye said softly as he handed me a handkerchief. "We know…"

The drive was a silent one and we all had mixed emotions. Cye was focused on comforting me while Rowen and Kento were thirsting to kick Ryo to kingdom come. It was mostly Rowen who had to control his anger. It took all he had from not exploding when he saw Ryo's jeep in its spot.

"Sage, I don't think you should confront Ryo now." Rowen said. "You…"

"I have to Touma." I said. Cye and Kento looked at me and nodded.

"Love, you can't deal with this now," Cye said gently. "You're hurting and you are angry."

"And rightfully so," Kento said. "But Blue Boy's right, you can't do this now." I wanted to object but Cye grabbed the bags out of car and closed the door.

"You and Rowen go for a drive. We will talk to Ryo while you two calm down. We're angry too but we don't have kicking his ass in mind…well I don't."

"I can control myself." Kento said. "But yea, Seiji, you and Touma go. We'll call you when it's ok to come back." With that they went into the house while Rowen and I drove off. They were right after all. We did need to cool down.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. There's more to come. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Confrontations Part 2

Chapter 3: Confrontations Part 2 (Cye's POV)

Sage's broken heart reflected in his face and eyes. My heart ached. How can Ryo do such a thing? It was ghastly! He practically ripped Sage's heart out and crushed it. And Rowen, I have never seen him so angry. It was frightening.

I had suggested the drive for I knew that it would do them both good. Sage was in no shape to confront Ryo and Rowen…Rowen would have turned Ryo into a pin cushion! I shuddered at the thought. But I could see why. Sage had undergone a bad relationship before and now with this: he was practically broken. I had my own bone to pick with Ryo. I had Kento take the bags into the kitchen when I found Ryo in the living room, sprawled on the couch carelessly and flipping through the channels.

"Ryo," I said as I approached him. "We need to talk."

"Oh hey Cye," Ryo greeted me with a smile. "Pull up a seat." I nodded and sat down on the coffee table across from him. He looked at me and straightened up. He knew that I meant business.

"Ryo, Sage, the others and I want to know what's going on with you. Well, Sage found out the hard way but I want to hear it from you."

"What does Sage know?"

"He answered your phone and someone thought he was you, spoke dirty to him…" I watched as his face blanched to bone white. It was worse than I feared.

"I meant to tell him," Ryo said. "It's true though. I had met someone else. His name is Alex and we met two weeks ago at Andrew's party."

"Knowing full well you had Sage you….How could you?"

"I wasn't thinking," Ryo said. I looked at him and had to bite my tongue to control my anger. I thanked God that it was me that was here and not Rowen.

"Ryo, Sage _loved_ you. How could you do this to him and say with a straight face that you loved him too? That you wanted to be with him?"

"I do want to be with him but…"

"But nothing!" I said. "You can't play with people like this! You _knew _that Sage came out of a really bad relationship. How can you stoop so low? Is this all fun and games to you?" Ryo had the decency to bow his head.

"I love him too but I just…my urges are too overwhelming…"

"Excuses…and from our own leader…" I said. "This is unbelievable. How can you live with yourself?"

"Day by day and I do what I have to do."

"Well then Ryo," I said to him with a sigh. "Rowen is dealing with him now. He's as pissed as we all are, maybe more so. Sage has been through so much and yet…something new always happens to him. Ryo, Sage is heartbroken. He gave you the world and his heart…and this is how he's repaid? You don't deserve him." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I felt numb and didn't even tell Kento to back away from the snacks that we had purchased. This was too much for us. Due to his folly, Ryo had broken us all up and Sage, only he knew when he would bounce back again. I was about to make us dinner when Ryo came into the kitchen.

"You're right Cye," He said as he looked at me. In his hand was his armor orb. I looked at him in question as he set it down in front of me. "I don't deserve him. And…I don't deserve the right to be your leader and your friend. Tell Rowen, he's the leader now." As he tried to leave I clasped him on the arm.

"You should tell them that yourself Ryo." I said as I nodded to Kento, silently telling him to get my phone from my jacket. Ryo nodded and went to pack his things.

"So, he's leaving us huh?" Kento asked me. I sighed and dialed the number to Rowen's cell. I didn't have to wait long.

"Yeah?" Ro's thick New Yorker accent said. "Cye what's up?"

"Ryo's ready to talk." I said. "Are you ready to handle him?"

"Hold on a sec." Rowen said. I nodded and waited, hearing their whispering. After five minutes, Rowen got back on the phone.

"Cye, yea, we're ok. We'll be there in a few. Don't let Ryo leave." I gave my ok and hung up. I told Kento to watch over Ryo while I waited for Rowen and Sage to come back. They pulled up into the driveway in less than twenty minutes.

"Cye, we're here!" Rowen called. I walked to them and looked at them. Sage looked even more terrible. His eyes were red and he had tear streaks. He looked at me and smiled sadly. I swallowed back my own tears and smiled back.

"Seiji," I said as I held him close. Sage just rested against my shoulder a bit but looked up when he saw Kento and Ryo coming down the stairs. Sage showed Ryo his phone and Ryo's face blanched.

"Sage I…"

"I don't want to hear it Ryo." He said in a flat voice. "I want to know why? I think you owe me that much."

"I wasn't thinking Sage and for this I'm sorry."

"How can you say that you love me and do something like this?" He asked. "Didn't what we had meant anything to you?"

"Sage it did but I…."

"Of course, I understand. You want someone who would take advantage of you. To treat you low and once they were done with you, to leave you."

"That's not true…" Ryo pleaded. "Sage please, I l…"

"Don't say that to me, for we both know you don't mean it." He said. "When you love someone, you don't leave them just to leave. When you love someone, you do your damndest to make sure you can work through anything and everything….I thought we had something special…you took that away from me and didn't even care." Ryo looked at him and wanted to reach out to him but Rowen stepped in.

"Ye done enough Ryo." He said curtly. "I think it's best if ye kept away from Sage as well as me for a while. We can't believe that you were capable of this. He trusted you and loved you and now look at what you've done to him! Ryo look at him!" I watched as Ryo did look at Sage and I saw deep down that there was some remorse. He did love Sage but, not enough to tell him what was really going on.

"Sage," Ryo said. "For what's its worth, you are a wonderful person and I don't regret my chance in dating you. I do love you, very much and I hope that one day, you could forgive me. For now, I'm wishing you all goodbye. Maybe we'll see each other one day." With a last look to us, Ryo picked up his bags and left, telling White Blaze to stay for Rowen and the others would need him. He got into his car and drove away, not once looking back.

I shook my head as I watched Ryo drive out of our lives. I held his kanji orb then turned to Rowen, giving it over to him.

"Rowen," I said. "Ryo said it's up to you to lead."

"And what about Sage?" Kento asked. Rowen and I looked at the upset blond and held him. It was not going to be easy, but I know that somehow, in someway, Sage would learn to love again.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Don't be shy. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	4. Aftermath and Regrets

Chapter 4: Aftermath and Regrets (Ryo's POV)

As I drove from what was affectionately called Ronin Monor, I had thought about what had driven me to betray the one who had basically worshipped the ground I walked on. Six months and I let it go. Why? Because I was bored of him and was too cowardly to tell him what was going on. I remembered the party.

_**It was last week and Andrew, one of my team mates on the school soccer team, was throwing us a victory bash. I had asked for Sage to come with me but he said that he had finals. It was true though, he and Rowen had the same classes and they were nearly buried up to their necks in books, notes and the like. Rowen pointed out that I should study as well but I remembered telling them that I wanted to have some fun. That's when Sage looked up at me and almost had a heart attack.**_

"_**Ryo, why are you dressed like that?" My boyfriend asked me. I looked myself over and didn't understand what was wrong with it. I was dressed in tight, low riding leather pants with a white tiger stripped shirt and knee high boots. I thought I had looked nice!**_

"_**What's wrong with it?"**_

"_**You look…."Sage hesitated, but Rowen, that damned blue haired nerd, had stepped in.**_

"_**Ryo, you look cheap." He said. "Where are you goin'?"**_

"_**Andrew's throwing the team a victory bash at his house. I want to go, with or without you. I'm tired of being a goody to shoes. Just once I would like to cut loose."**_

"_**And you look loose." Rowen said. "Ryo, go upstairs and change. It's not proper for you to look like this…You have a boyfriend and…"**_

"_**Get off my back Ro!" I snapped. "It's just a simple outfit…"**_

"_**Rowen's right Ryo," I heard my boyfriend say, deeply concerned. "This outfit is screaming the wrong kind of attention. I personally don't like it and I never seen you dressed like this."**_

"_**Well, I like it…"**_

"_**When did you start dressing like this?" Sage asked me. "I don't remember seeing these before."**_

"_**I was with my team mates and we all decided to go to the mall and shop around. Sage, not everything I do you have to be there for." I saw the hurt in my boyfriend's eyes. At this point, I didn't care. I wanted to do something fun!**_

"_**Ryo…I…"**_

"_**Sage, why do you have to act like an old man?" I asked. "You are so outdated….I heard people tease us whenever we went out. Do you think I like that? I was embarrassed when you 'lectured' me at the anniversary dinner. I regretted being there. You're boring, over bearing and old fashioned. I want someone who's more my speed. Don't wait up." I remember leaving them and hearing Sage ask Rowen;**_

"_**What have I done?"**_

I stopped at a traffic light, waiting for it to change. I put my head down on the steering wheel as I replayed Sage's question in my head. I know that I was frustrated that night. I knew that they were right but at the time, I really didn't give it a second thought. I wanted to do something wild and in my eyes, Sage was too…_domesticated._ I wanted to be wild and free, like a wild cat. Sage was more of a house cat, docile and content with its homely lifestyle. Everything was an easy pace for him….to perfect…I wanted to live on the edge…

_**I made it to the party and almost as soon as I walked through the door, I had all eyes on me. It was addicting, for I was never really the center of attention. I also didn't miss the lustful gazes that were directed my way. Some were nothing compared to Sage when it came to the looks department. Then I saw Alex. He stood a few inches taller than Sage, had dark hair with red streaks in it. His right ear was pierced and he had a tattoo of a white tiger on his left bicep. He was well muscled, tanned skin and was ruggedly handsome. He looked dangerous and I felt the rush. **_

"_**Hi," He said with a smile. "My name's Alex. What's yours?"**_

"_**Ryo." I said. He looked me over and grinned.**_

"_**You look really nice, how do you know Andrew?"**_

_**  
"I'm on his soccer team. How do you know him?"**_

"_**I'm his cousin." Alex said. "So, you here alone?"**_

"_**Yea I am."**_

"_**Don't you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at me. I hesitated. I could have said 'yes' but…**_

"_**No, I don't."**_

"_**Wow," Alex whistled. "A pretty little thing like yourself is alone? Well, we'll have to change that. For now, let's go have some fun." I nodded and allowed Alex to lead me around. I learned about shots, learned a few drinking games, smoked for the first time and when Alex brought me a small glass with white powder on it, I blinked.**_

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**It's a new game." Alex said as he poured us two shots of vodka, placing the bottle near a basket of lime wedges. "It's called Tiger's Dust. It's like I've Never and shots mixed together. If you did something, you'll have to take a hit of this, drink, then suck on a lime." I smirked. It sounded easy enough but I had no idea that Alex had introduced me to drugs that night. Or, something more cardinal…**_

_**When I awoke the next morning, I had discovered that I was naked and I was sticky between my legs. I looked down and noticed caked blood and semen on me and I groaned. It hadn't been like I had lost virginity to another man before. There had been others but I had never done it with my boyfriend…The boyfriend who I said never existed. I went to the bathroom and looked myself over. I had love bites, scratches and had the 'just fucked' look. I immediately jumped into a shower and cleaned myself off. After I had gotten dressed I went to sneak out of the room we were in but I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me down onto the bed.**_

"_**Morning Baby." Alex said sleepily. "I had fun last night."**_

"_**I did too." I said softly, shying away from him. He sat up in bed and looked me over.**_

"_**You're too dressed." He said. "Here let me fix that." Before I could protest, he removed my clothes and at first I wanted to leave but when he entered me, I was blown. I stayed…**_

_You don't_ _deserve him…_ I remembered Cye saying to me. I smacked the steering wheel as I continued to drive to my family home. I knew that they were all right. Sage may have been old fashioned, but he was decent and he did love me. And all because I wanted to have a wild time, I had thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was supposed to be the warrior of Virtue and it turned out that in one night, I had thrown that away too.

I wanted to tell Sage about what I had done but I always chickened out. And now, thanks to Alex calling and talking dirty to Sage, thinking he was me, Sage had found out and became heartbroken. I really fucked up and I knew that he would never take me back, although in time, he might forgive me. As for Rowen, I knew that he had it for Sage even before we went out. He had always been the quiet type but when his own boyfriend had been caught cheating a year ago, Rowen stopped being quiet and spoke up more. Especially when it came to Sage or any of us… It's true what they say, _**"You don't really appreciate something good, until you don't have it anymore." **_

I parked my car in front of the house and went inside. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

_Sage…I'm sorry…_


	5. Realizations

**Author's Note: This is a special chapter. I had read a certain Lord of the Rings, written by someone I deeply cared for and think I should set the records straight…**

Chapter 5: Realizations (Sage's POV)

It had been a week since Ryo's departure and I had stayed in the room that Ryo and I used to share. While I held my chin up and faced the world, I was broken. My last relationship broke one half of my heart and now…Ryo had taken the other half. I felt dead and I had no idea on what to do anymore. I had gone day in and day out like a zombie. Everything was just routine for me. There was no change. Why would there be? There was nothing but darkness now for me.

The others had tried to get me out of the daze I was in but it was to no avail. I went to do my katas one morning and I saw a letter on the table. It was from Ryo. I put my sword down and opened it, and sat down to read.

_Sage,_

_There is no other way to tell you this, so here it is: I don't care for you in that way. Once I did, but you had been too overbearing and sensitive. This is why your other partner left right? He may have done vile things but it's time to get over them. You need to toughen up and move on. _

_I know that it's easier said than done but it is true. I had grown tired waiting for you to come around and Alex had been 'there'. I understand that you had issues to deal with so you're not entirely at fault. Maybe some of it was mine too. _

_When you can toughen up and accept the fact that we are too different, maybe we can talk. As for now, I'm leaving to follow what I want. Good-bye Sage._

_Ryo_

I dropped the letter and tried not to cry. Instead my face turned red, I had begun to shake and my heart ached. Even in the letter, Ryo had been cold. Was I really that bad? Had I been so overbearing and possessive that I had pushed Ryo away? There was so much to consider and I had no idea on where to begin. My emotions were mixed. I loved Ryo, I still do, but, I was angry and hurt too. I had hoped that we would be together for….well forever. But once again my dreams lay shattered.

With a sigh, I picked up my blade again and went out. My body felt heavy and my kata was more robotic than graceful. I didn't take notice in the beautiful dawn or the way the sun sparkled on the lake. Or, my tears falling down my face as my movements became wilder. I hated when I was unbalanced. I felt deaf, mute and blind. Ryo had been my world and now, it was as if I had been place into a void. There was nothing, no foot hold, no hand hold. Just nothing…._**Had I been too full of myself, had I ruined it? Had both failed relationships been my own fault? **_

I shook my head clear of that notion. My first relationship was not my fault. He had been the one who had cheated and played me, not the other way around. In fact, my last partner had been jealous of Ryo! And for what, Ryo was gone too, moved to someone who was 'available…

I stopped my kata and took a seat under a sakura tree, hugging my knees and placing my head down. I didn't dare to allow anyone to see me cry. I cried silently, hot scalding tears soaking my lap. I knew that everything I knew would never be the same again. _**Can I really move on?**_ I thought as I looked up a bit. _**It hurts so much…**_

Oh don't get me wrong, if I could turn back time, I would fix whatever wrong I had done…We could have been happy. But, if being with someone else made Ryo happy then there was nothing more I could do but wish him well. What else could I do?

**Author's Note: Yes I know it's a bit short but I'm working on it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Beloved's Lament

**Note: This is dedicated to those who have I have loved and lost. Also these are Sage's thoughts as well. **

A Beloved's Lament

I watched you leave, your intentions clear

Your laughs and voice I shall never hear

Your smiles and loving eyes, I shall never see

I walk down the path when suddenly

My heart begins to clench

My eyes burning with tears for there I see

You and someone other than me

You looking happy and free

While I am distraught and consumed

In unspoken misery

I watch you smile and live your lives

While I wish to lay low and die

Wondering how I can get by

You were my world,

Or at least to as far as we could see

Now I know that we weren't

Meant to be

How can I say goodbye, while your voice

Plays through my tormented mind

You have found yours but where is mine?

I know that I have to do or die and

That is far from my mind

So as I take a deep breath and sigh

I play it over and over in my mind

Good-bye I say, Goodbye


	7. Flickers of Memory and Loyalty’s Interve

Chapter 7: Flickers of Memory and Loyalty's Intervention (Ryo's then Normal POV)

I awoke and looked around. I had to take my time and remember where I was, for White Blaze was not with me. Why wasn't he with me? I thought. Where am I….oh yea, I left the manor…I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Everything that happened recently had flooded back to my mind.

I had left the manor because I had hurt so many. Rowen, Cye and Kento were mad at me and Sage…Sage I had hurt without batting an eyelash. Yea, I had thought I had loved Sage. I remembered how we met. We all met the same day and battled the Dynasty. I was smitten with his beauty. Of course, so was Rowen!

We both rivaled for Sage's affections and yet he didn't notice. Instead he went with some guy named Brad Taylor, an exchange student from the Americas. They seemed to be happy but somehow I knew that something was wrong. Sage had always came back home with bruises and he was withdrawn. He tried to pretend that all was well but we all knew better. I even confronted Brad on more than one occasion but he denied ever striking Sage. It had been Rowen who had found out the truth when Sage had come home with an injured lower back. But before I was able to, justice had been served. Someone else in their class had reported Brad and until he had been deported, Sage had been given an order to protect himself. Afterwards, Brad had left and I had talked to Sage. At first, all was fine.

However, when we started going out, things began to change. Sage became more sensitive and possessive. He was afraid that I would leave him. I promised that I wouldn't but, I had. And this wasn't the first time; it was just the first that Sage had found out about. In fact, I wasn't really good with relationships. I had a fear of commitment and whenever a relationship was going good, I would sabotage it. With Sage I had done this more than once.

I just didn't know how to cope and I was pissed that Sage couldn't understand. I wanted to be a free spirit. I didn't want to just settle down with one person. I wanted to be free to explore new options but Sage…Sage wanted commitment, wanted to settle down with that special someone. Although I said that I wanted it too, deep down, I really didn't. I don't think I ever would. By being by myself, I didn't have the extra weight on me. I didn't have to worry about anything or anyone but myself. Sage on the other hand, worried too much and for everyone.

Of course, I should have come out and told Sage of my relationships but I didn't. Was it cowardice? Or was it that I really didn't care enough to tell him? Maybe it was both?

I unpacked my things but when I didn't see a certain red, blue and white book, I blanched. That book was my journal and I had written down all the things I had done. It was my way of confessing my sins…Oh god if Sage found it and read it….I don't think he's bounce back from it.

I grabbed my coat and car keys as I ran out of my house, making sure I also had my house keys. I had prayed with all my heart that he didn't find it. If he did, and he and the others read it….I might as well write my will.

_Meanwhile In Ronin Manor_

Sage and the others were cleaning off the last of Ryo's things when Sage dislodged a red, blue and white book from in between the shelves. He gasped as he recognized the book. _Ryo's journal…I thought he had taken this with him…_ He put the book in his desk drawer before the others noticed, promising to read it later. There were so many questions that ran through Sage's mind and he knew, in some way that the journal held some answers.

He continued to pack when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet with teal eyes.

"Anubis what are you…?" Sage said with wide eyes. "Who's watching the Dynasty?"

"Dais and the others, besides, I'm here to help you." He said in concern. "Sage, you don't have to hold it back anymore. It wasn't your fault…"

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Sage asked. The former Warlord of Cruelty looked at the younger man and sighed.

"Things happen for a reason," He said. "I see Rowen's out for you."

"He's just a friend." Sage said. "He has a crush on me but I think he has his eyes on Cye!" The older man looked over at the blue haired warrior and as Sage had said, he was looking at the smaller red haired warrior with moon eyes. _Ah, youth…I remember when I was that dumb…_He turned to Sage and smiled.

"Come now, get some rest." The older man said. "You've had quite a day." Sage looked at him and sighed. He knew that he was right but he didn't want to rest. He was just too wired.

"I'll rest later!" Sage said. Anubis looked at him sternly.

"You're resting now." He said as he picked up the younger man and took him upstairs. Sage struggled weakly against him but Anubis wouldn't relent. The older man knew that the younger one needed to heal. Of course it would take time but even the healer needed to be healed. He knew that Sage needed it more than anyone. He had been through so much in just a short period of time. If he didn't get it out soon, he knew that one day, the Ronin of Wisdom would end up worse off. They all had to prepare…He would talk to Rowen on the matter. But he had to make sure he had to take the time to check on Sage. It wasn't going to be easy but he knew that with time, love from his friends and a new suitor down the line that Halo would be whole again.

**Author's Note: How's that for a twist? Let me know what you think.**


	8. From Within The Pages Part 1

Chapter 8: From Within the Pages Part 1 (Sage's POV)

As Anubis dropped me off into the bedroom and left me alone I immediately remembered the journal I had stashed away in the drawer. I went for it and lay down on my bed with it. I felt horrible that it was an invasion of Ryo's privacy but if it was really private, why would he leave it behind? I fingered the cover and before I lad lost my nerve, had opened to the first entry.

_**February 14.**_

_**It's Valentine's Day again and again I am without a valentine. Go figure, anyway, Sage had come back early from his Valentine's Day date with a few new bruises. We tried to ask him about it but he said it was nothing. I knew that he was hiding the fact that Brad had been at it again. Why doesn't he open his eyes? Can't he see that the son of a bitch is hurting him and not caring? What is he waiting for?**_

I remembered that day. I had gone to Brad's on Valentine's Day to surprise him and to my shock; I had found him and some girl naked on the bed, having sex. I wanted to die and I asked what the hell was going on. Brad got mad and said that it was none of my business and had actually _continued_ with me in the room! I wanted to vomit! I remembered getting angry, my tears blurring my vision as I threw a curse at him. He wheeled on me and we fought. I put up a good fight but Brad had the advantage for he was bigger. He dragged me to my knees and after ripping off my pants, raped me. I screamed and pleaded for him to stop but every time I had moved, I was beaten. He didn't stop until a good hour, leaving me on the floor, battered, bleeding, and in pain. He sneered down at me and licked my face.

"'Happy Valentine's Day'" He snarled. I dragged myself off the ground and after straightening my clothes, left and thanked whatever gods were watching over me that I didn't contract something fatal due to his recklessness. I shook my head clear and went to the next entry. Ryo did an entry monthly.

_**March 14.**_

_**I am so glad that Brad is gone for good. He would never hurt Sage or anyone else ever again. Of course, Sage is still reacting whenever someone was near or touched him. I never felt so bad. He's been through hell and back thanks to Brad but I hope that some day, he'll learn to trust someone again. He deserves that much. Rowen and I as well as the others are tending to him. I sometimes wonder if I should bring the Warlords into this…well, maybe just Anubis, he's good with people. But then again, why can't I do it?**_

I blinked at this. He wanted to tell the former Warlords of my problem? What is he crazy or just stupid? It's my business. I should be the one to tell them if I wanted to. And yea, Anubis would have been my choice but, why did Ryo stray from the program? I flipped to the next entry.

_**April 14.**_

_**I know that I may be rushing it but I am going to try to ask Sage out. I can't stand not having anyone with me. I know I can be there for him and love him as he should be loved. Ro and the others had been helping him through and he's making good progress. He's laughing more and looks healthier than ever. Almost like the day we all first met. But when I told Ro and Cye about it they shot me down. Saying I should give him time. That he had just gotten over Brad. To hell with it, I'll make him forget that bastard real quick. It's time to plan….**_

I had to close the book for a moment for my eyes blurred with tears. This was the first sign of Ryo's carelessness and it was while I was still kind of messed up. How could he do that to me? How could he be so…ruthless? And they say Anubis was cruel…

_**May 14.**_

_**Ok, today during the bbq for Kento's birthday bash, I intend to ask Sage out! I'm sure that he will say yes to me. Well here it goes…..Ok I asked him and he said…I don't think I'm ready. I was floored and I could have sworn that Ro had a big grin on his stupid face. I accused him of brainwashing Sage. Sage said that no one had 'brainwashed' him. He said that he just wasn't ready yet. What on earth is he waiting for, 'til he's old and gray?**_

I re-read this and again I was swept up by memory. I remembered Kento's birthday BBQ for it was Cye and I who did all the cooking. Rowen and the Warlords had set up while Ryo was arranging music. I noticed that Ryo kept looking at me with a smile. I shied away. I just wasn't ready to tackle on a relationship yet, for the one with Brad had crashed and burned. I remembered in the midst of the dancing, games and food of Ryo asking me out.

"'Sage,'" I remembered him asking me as I was sitting by the lake with a lemonade in my hands. "'I was wondering, would you go out with me?'" I looked at him and then out to the lake.

"'No.'" I answered a bit shakily. "'I'm not ready yet.'"

"'Oh come on Seiji, It's been what, almost three months now?'"

"'I don't think you heard me.'" I said. "'I am not ready.'" I remember walking away and hearing Ryo seethe. He didn't like to be shot down but I stuck to my guns. It was too soon…

_**June 14.**_

_**This is Sage's birthday and I plan to sweep him off his feet by getting him a grand gift and a night to remember. This will definitely win him over. It's perfect! Everyone's out of the house except me and Sage. Time to make my approach…**_

My birthday…A day in where I celebrated when I was born…had been turned into a full blown fiasco of Ryo getting beat up by Rowen and scolded by Anubis after he and the other Warlords had calmed me down….

"'Hey Seiji.'" Ryo said with a sly smile as I entered the kitchen. "'Happy Birthday.'" I smiled at him and went to grab a bite to eat but as I went to reach for some food in the fridge, I felt Ryo's hands on my butt. I felt my body tense, and my heart race. It was not the good kind…

"'I have a present for you.'" Ryo whispered darkly as he pressed up against me. "'Want it now or later?'" I was mute and scared but I felt someone ripping Ryo off of me. I would have fallen to the floor if someone hadn't caught me.

"'Ryo, what do ye think you're doing?'" Rowen's thick New Yorker accent thundered as he pressed Ryo against the wall. "'Are ye crazy?!'"

"'Rowen,'" Anubis' calm yet firm baritone said. He was the one that was holding me. "'I'm taking Sage upstairs. I'll rejoin you when he's calm.'"

"'Yea, you do that, thanks.'" Rowen said as he turned away from us to look at Ryo. Anubis gently herded me upstairs to where the other Warlords were waiting with tea and concerned faces. Kale was like Rowen, he wanted to kick some ass.

"'Anubis,'" He said as the cinnabar haired Warlord helped me into bed. "'How can Wildfire do this to him? Doesn't he realize...?'"

"'Yes Kale, he knows but it seems that Ryo is reckless at the moment.'"

"'He's just downright dumb.'" Sekehmet said. "'If Strata doesn't kill him, I'm sure you'd want…'"

"'No good can come from what you're thinking.'" Anubis said sharply. "'This will be dealt with, accordingly.'" Although I was half asleep, I heard their grumbles but went to check what was going on. The aura alone told me which Warlord had stayed; Anubis.

"'Rest now,'" He said as he carded his elegant yet strong fingers through my silky blond locks. His voice, presence and caresses, lulled me to sleep…

**Author's Note: I know a bit short, but there's more to come! Promise! You know what to do!**


	9. From Within The Pages Part 2

Chapter 9: From Within the Pages Part 2 (Sage's POV)

I woke up with a start and met a teal blue gaze. I relaxed but in the process, had dropped Ryo's journal. Anubis looked at it and picked it up.

"Wildfire's Journal," He said as he handed it back to me without reading a word. "What are you doing with it?"

"I thought that something…might…tell me what I had done to…" I choked up again and clutched the book to my chest. Anubis sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well, have you found anything?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed. He took the book from me and flipped a few pages. We came to a red page. This is where Ryo had written his taboo entries.

"Perhaps here would be a better place to look." He said as he sat back. I looked at him then flipped it open.

_**December 14.**_

_**It has been 4 months since Sage and I started dating and yet, I am starting to grow bored with him. He's just too…decent and set on settling down. Not me. I want to live on the edge for once and I will do it without him if I have to….**_

"Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Maybe because, he didn't want to hurt your feelings?"

"Am I that sensitive?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Moving on,"

_**January 14.**_

_**Although I have had New Year's with the guys, I had gone to a late party. I met someone. His name was Mitch and he was a cute biker from Maine. I had asked what he was doing so far away from home and he said that he was on a business trip, talking about the latest model designs. He was dangerous looking and I was attracted at once. He loved to be rough and I found out that I liked it rough. He and I went back to his place and after tying me up; we had rough sex for hours. Whenever I mentioned sex to Sage, he'd get all virginal and blush….**_

"What's wrong with waiting?" I asked. Anubis looked at me and shook his head. He was speechless at what was written. No wonder these pages were taboo…

_**February 14. (New year)**_

_**It is the one year anniversary since the incident between Sage and Brad. I didn't mean to bring it up but I was so angry at him when he said that we should wait to consummate our relationship. I was getting tired of waiting I remember saying before storming out. Sage stayed there, upset and hurt while I went to Mitch's and had a few rounds of drinks and angry sex. Sage was aggravating me by the month. I had to do something fast…**_

"Seems here is when Ryo was at his breaking point." Anubis pointed out as he tapped at the entry with a finger. I sighed at this and forced myself to continue…

_**March 14.**_

_**Yes, I can't believe the team beat the Americans! It was all thanks to me of course, scoring the winning goal and I kind of rubbed it in Mitch's face. He walked off saying we were through. What a sore loser, it's not my fault his home state sucked in soccer. Oh well, Andrew said that he was throwing a bash at his house in two days. I'm gonna go. **_

_**Things between Sage and I are rockier than ever. Although I wanted more and more freedom, Sage wanted a commitment. I don't think that was such a good idea. I loved the taste of freedom and I was gong to enjoy it while I was still able to get it.**_

_**March 16.**_

_**Sage and the others really pissed me off. How dare they tell me what to do, much less what to wear! I thought I had looked nice in my tight little outfit but they told me that I would attract the wrong kind of attention. Wasn't I old enough to make my own choices? And on top of that, it seemed that Sage didn't trust me at all. He kept telling me that I should be more open with him. What is this, family time? I don't have to answer to him or anybody.**_

_**I made it to the party and I loved all the attention I was getting. Everyone just loved my new look and I'm deciding to keep it. In the middle of it, I had met Alex…**_

"This is it." I said as I straightened up.

_**Alex was older than me by a year or two and was more of a rebel and free spirit. Just like me. He didn't want to be tied down either and we managed to click right away. This felt so right…I had totally blanked Sage out of my mind. This was new and fun and I saw Sage as a safety net. My plan B. He's always there for me anyway. The sucker…And I'm not even going to tell him. I want both and by damn, I'll get what I want….**_

I dropped the book and felt my face flush in anger. So this was what Ryo thought of me? A safety net, a sucker…. I had thought he'd loved me. I had been wrong, _again._

"Sage," Anubis' voice said, bringing me out of my stupor. I shook my head, picked up the book and saw that there was one more entry. Ryo's last….

_**March 23. **_

_**Alex and I had been going for a week now and I couldn't be happier. Sage can go fuck himself. I don't know what made me go with that loser but you know what? I am so glad it's over. I don't have to pretend anymore. Brad had the right idea. Use him and lose him…**_

I was about to rip the book to shreds until Anubis took it out of my hands and held me. I actually cried my heart out. I had never thought that Ryo had such vile thoughts about me or our relationship. I was upset and angry all at once but Anubis just stood there holding me and allowing me to cry. I didn't hear the footsteps on the steps or the door open. What set me off was the aura of a warm fire. I looked, met tiger blue eyes and said one word:

"Ryo."

_**Author's Note: A bit short but hopefully to the point. You know what to do! Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Final Confrontation

Chapter 10: Final Confrontation (Anubis' POV)

"Ryo," I heard Sage say in a slow, yet dangerous tone. Something told me to hold the blond and that's exactly what I did. There in the door way, emotions masked away, stood Ryo. He looked a bit pale but he stood his ground.

"Hey Seiji," He said. "I think I left something here…."

"Your journal?" He asked. "Yea I have it and thanks for never telling me what really went on." Ryo was between panicked and pissed.

"You _read_ it?" He asked. "Sage those are my…."

"And boy they were private!" Sage said. "Mitch, Alex, I wonder who else is in this?"

"Sage I never meant to hurt you. I meant to tell you."

"When would that be, on my death bed?" Sage asked as I felt his body tense in my arms. "How could you do this? How could you say the things you said to me with a straight face and yet, go with someone else?"

"Sage, I wasn't thinking when I…"

"That is not what I picked up from your entries Ryo. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing so please stop hiding and pretending." I was a silent observer and I knew that if I had ceased my grip on him that Sage would want to throw something. Ryo looked at Sage

"What do you want me to say Sage?" Ryo asked. "Want me to say that you're over bearing, that you're boring? That you aggravate me at every moment? That I think you're annoying and that maybe Brad had the right idea in dealing with you?" My eyes widened at what Ryo was saying. _Ryo…stop…_ Sage looked pale and it felt that if I hadn't been holding him that his legs would give. Tears were ready to fall and I couldn't stand it.

"Ryo, I think you've said enough." I said sternly. "Take your journal and go." I held it out to him with a free hand and watched as Ryo snatched it from me.

"When will you learn Sage?" He spat. "When will you learn that I _never_ loved you? You were just someone to bide my time with. I cared for you once but you know what, you want too much. You wanted to settle down and have a commitment. I am not for it! I never was."

"You…." I said, keeping my temper in check. "Why are you doing this?"

"So he can wake up!" Ryo said. "There is no perfect love Sage. No one will love you. Brad couldn't stand you, and neither can I. In fact, I wish he would have killed you! At least we would have had some peace!"

"Why are you saying this to me? And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think you're justified? Do you believe that you have done no wrong? You've _slept_ with other people but lie to me. You think you're righteous? You're nothing but a nymphomaniac hypocrite! You can't control yourself but blame it all on 'I wasn't thinking.' You're like I want a family and yet you don't want to work on it and commit! So who's right here?" Ryo looked knocked down.

"But you are boring and too sensitive…."

"That may be but at least I never did anything demeaning. That counts for something. Brad had his own issues and never wanted to deal with it. He's angry, never wanted to talk about anything to anyone. His family wasn't there for him and he grew up basically alone. What's your excuse? Anubis, you can let me go I'll be all right." I nodded and dropped my arms. Sage looked at Ryo then walked to his room, slamming the door. I turned to the other man and sighed.

"Ryo, Sage maybe a lot of things but he never, or would ever, hurt you as you have hurt him. He's boring? He's overbearing? These are things that could be worked on with time and with love. And despite it all, Sage does love you. He loved Brad too but it didn't work out because Brad _cheated_ on him. He had _beaten_ him and _raped _him. Did you know that? Brad made him feel worthless, like he was never good enough. You are no better than Brad in that department. Your saving grace is that you never hit him or taken him against his will. After reading the journal, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about Sage going with you again. So, do what you have to. Maybe one day, Sage will be ready to face you again. However, for now, I believe it's best for you to go." Ryo nodded and with his journal in hand, left. I made sure he was out of the house before tending to Sage.

"Sage?" I called softly as I knocked on the bedroom door. "Sage, can I come in?" I waited as I heard footsteps coming close and a lock click. Sage opened the door slightly and the way he looked, yanked at my heart. He was pale, shaking and violet eyes were blurred with tears. We looked at each other and Sage stepped back to allow me into the room. Sage went to the bed, sat cross-legged and held onto his stuffed wolf. I sat down next to Sage and held him. I watched as Sage turned his face and buried it into my neck. I fought down a blush but held him close. I didn't care if his tears were soaking into my skin. He needed this and I was more than happy to just be there. I turned a bit and looked at Rowen who was standing at the doorway.

"So, Ryo left did he?"

"Yes he did." I whispered, making sure that Sage wouldn't get upset. "And I don't think he'll be coming back."

"At least not right away," Rowen said. "I heard he said something pretty nasty things…"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said. "Sage is between sleep and awake. He's in quite a shock."

"Do you think he will eva bounce back from this?" The blue haired warrior asked. I carded my fingers through his hair and sighed. I couldn't answer that question. Only time would tell.

_**Author's Note: Sorry if it's short but let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Learning to Heal

Author's Note: Well, on a suggestion, this is the last chapter on this story

_**Author's Note: Well, on a suggestion, this is the last chapter on this story. There will be a sequel later on or later on today, I haven't decided just yet. Thank you for those who have stayed with this story and hope you will stay for any others.**_

Chapter 11: Learning to Heal (Sage's POV)

Anubis and Rowen thought I had been asleep as they talked that day. I was far from it. I was in deep shock and I was hurt. This was twice that I had been hurt by those I cared for and I just didn't know which way to turn. Ryo had said and done things, so had Brad but what good was it for me to cry and be broken while they had moved on with their lives?

I knew that everyone was concerned about me and worried that I would not bounce back from these two heartbreaks. I knew that what Anubis said was right, time would tell. It has been at least two months since Ryo had come to the Manor and we had our last confrontation. Since then, although I had cried a week after that, I had returned to my usual routine and in the first month, I was back to laughing and smiling again. Anubis and the other Warlords had decided to move into the Manor and that was fine with us. Luckily we had enough room!

Dais and Sehkemet took mine and Ryo's old room while I took my first room back from Cye, who was more than happy for that for he wanted Rowen's old room with the lake view. Rowen ended up in Kento's old room while Kento and Kale bunked up in the room closest to the kitchen. Anubis took Ryo's old room and had done a _complete_ makeover. It went from sporty to studious in a span of a few hours, for he and Rowen had the same ideas. And to top it off, Anubis' room was next to mine. Since that day, Anubis had made sure to check on me and spend time with me. I didn't mind it at all. It was good to have someone to talk to again. At a knock at my door I looked up from my laptop.

"Come in," I said. When the door opened, Anubis and Rowen came in. I closed the laptop and set it on my desk. It was pretty warm on my lap and I didn't want to seem rude. I offered them places to sit, which they took with gratitude.

"Hey ya Sage, how are ye feelin'?"

"I'm ok. Thanks for asking."

"Listen, we're all going out fer dinna at Kento's family's restaurant, ye comin' ain't ye?" I saw Anubis blinking at him as if he had spoken a language that was foreign to _him._ Anubis knew _twelve _languages but he wasn't prepared for New Yorker.

"Maybe I should take a rain check." I said. Rowen shook his head.

"Nah, ye can't. I'm bringin' the one I've been datin'."

"I thought you had eyes for Cye. You were looking at him for quite a while." I said. Rowen looked at me and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm cool." He said. "Not too far from the tree though. Come on Sage…please?"

I looked at him and sighed. I knew that there was no escaping Rowen _and _Anubis looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and nodded. Rowen smiled and said to get ready. As he practically skipped out of my room Anubis chuckled.

"We should get ready as well. I will be back in at least twenty minutes." When he left, I looked around, grabbed a pair of black slacks, a green button up shirt and low boots. After showering and dressing, Anubis had knocked again, asking if I was ready. I grabbed my jacket, keys and wallet, leaving the room and admiring what the other man wore. He was in a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. His cinnabar hair was tied back and on his arm was a navy blue jacket.

"Ready to face the world?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as he led me to where the others were then driving off to the restaurant. Although I knew Ryo was gone, as was Brad, I couldn't stop from thinking that they would pop up out of nowhere. I pushed the thought out of my mind and relaxed. They weren't thinking of me, so why should I give them any thoughts at all?

Kento was waiting for us at the restaurant and smiled when he saw me. He knew that from all I had been through that it was a bit hard for me to be out and about. He led us to the best table and we all chatted over dinner. Even though I was happy that I was at peace again, I looked at the others and felt a pang. One of our own was gone and he was never coming back. I was about to become depressed again when Rowen grabbed our attention.

"Everyone, I have someone special I want ye all to meet." He said as he brought a petite shy pretty girl with purple hair and a smile that would charm even the coldest heart. "This is Cye's cousin, Angel." I smiled at her and was happy for Rowen as the others gathered around the couple. I got up and went outside for a bit. Of course, I had no idea that I had been followed.

"I see that you are not entirely ready to let go." A deep baritone said. I turned and saw Anubis standing there with my jacket in hand. It was then that I had realized how cold I was. He wrapped the jacket around my shoulders and sighed. "I know it's difficult. One never really forgets their first love."

"I try…really I do…"

"Don't beat yourself up. It doesn't take months. It might take longer. No one can really tell when it comes to matters of the heart." I looked at him and had to smile. Through it all, along with Rowen, Anubis was there.

"I never really thanked you for being there when I needed someone."

"You don't need to thank me." He said. I shook my head leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. We did nothing more than that. We didn't have to, at least not yet. I knew that he was willing to wait. I was glad for that. Maybe one day, I'll be ready to love again.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness but there will be more for the sequel. Thanks for reading! **_


	12. Author's Note

Author's Letter:

For this story, I had been hurt terribly by those I cared for so I had decided to express myself through two of my loves, writing and poetry. I had written it because I had to let it out for I had no one to talk to and it had driven me so. I hope, for what it's worth, that there will be no more hurting and suffering. There will be sequel to this, in Sage heals his broken heart. A few title suggestions wouldn't hurt so please, feel free to drop one if you have it. I would like to thank all who had read through this story to the end or read it at all. You know who you all are. Thanks again and I hope to catch you all on the sequel.

Silver Monarch


	13. All I Need Is Time

_**Note: I'm sorry I'm so late but I felt it was appropriate to update when the time seemed right. This is for**_ _**Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date, who along with others (you all know who you are), have been there for me through thick and thin. I love you guys always!**_

"I see that you are not entirely ready to let go." A deep baritone said. I turned and saw Anubis standing there with my jacket in hand. It was then that I had realized how cold I was. He wrapped the jacket around my shoulders and sighed. "I know it's difficult. One never really forgets their first love."

"I try…really I do…"

"Don't beat yourself up. It doesn't take months. It might take longer. No one can really tell when it comes to matters of the heart." I looked at him and had to smile. Through it all, along with Rowen, Anubis was there.

"I never really thanked you for being there when I needed someone."

"You don't need to thank me." He said. I shook my head leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. We did nothing more than that. We didn't have to, at least not yet. I knew that he was willing to wait. I was glad for that. Maybe one day, I'll be ready to love again.

Chapter 12: All I Need Is Time (Sage's POV)

It has been a half a year since Ryo and I had split up and for me, it was…to put it bluntly, hell on Earth. Emotions I had no idea I possessed ravished my body and consumed me like an inferno. I was completely lost and disoriented. It was as if I were a bodiless soul, floating around aimlessly. Well, I'll stop ranting and raving like an overdramatic queen and get on with the story.

Ro and Angel were going strong, and Anubis had been there through every turn, for better or for worse and I was truly grateful. He was patient with me and even though they didn't say so, I knew that the others were grateful for his help. However, we all knew that Anubis wanted something more….

"So why not confront him about it all ready?" An amused voice asked me from the doorway, making me start and look. Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a grin on his face was Rowen. I was about to protest but Rowen held up a hand and shut me up.

"Nah Sage, ye're not gettin' away with that. Ye've been holed up way te long. Ry's moved on, it's time ye did too."

I looked at him and sighed. Even though it pained me, I knew he was right. But I was scared that I would get hurt again if I did. Somehow he knew this too.

"Sage, I knew ye're scared cause of what happened: first Brad, now Ryo and that's normal." He said. "But how can ye go on if ye're afraid to test te waters?" With that he walked off and left me in deep thought. I hated the blue haired Smurf but he was right. I was just too stubborn to admit it. I picked up my nodatchi and sighed, heading for the lake. I had too much in mind and there was only one way to fix that.

I jogged to the lake and stopped still at who was there.

"Kale, what are you doing here?" I asked as the Warlord stood up and looked at me.

"I came to talk to you." He said simply as he showed his sword. "And since you're probably broody, I figured a good fight would help." I smiled at him and nodded as he fell into step next to me. We walked in silence for a moment but Kale broke it.

"Sage, how are you honestly?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I'm scared. Even though I know you guys tell me to move on, it's kind of hard to." Kale looked at me and nodded.

"That's understandable." He said. "You wore your heart on your sleeve, gave it your all and now, you feel that there's nothing left." I bowed my head and nodded. I felt the older man cup my face and lift it.

"Sage, although it's not my place to be telling you this, I will. Anubis went through the _exact_ same thing. Why do you think he's patient with you?" My eyes widened at that. I was shocked that someone would actually dump the cinnabar haired Warlord. Kale sighed. "Yes Sage, even someone like Anubis gets dumped and hurt like no tomorrow. It was centuries ago and he loved with all of his heart. But…his lover didn't feel the same; in fact, Anubis found out that his lover went to a rival and of their own free will. He'll tell you more when he's ready, so I beg you to not push him on the subject."

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked. Kale looked at me and grinned.

"I am to Anubis as you are with Strata." He said. "I know him best." I looked at him and smiled. I was feeling a bit better but still a bit scared. As we bowed and took our places, Kale took a stance. "Sage, we all know you're scared but it's time and you both can heal each other, now begin!" With that I attacked and battle ensued. With each attack I felt better. I imagined it was Ryo I was fighting. Through my tears and rage I didn't hold back. It hurt but it was part of healing._ If one didn't hurt, then he didn't love…_I thought.

I don't know how long we stayed out there but when we finally did stop, the sun had set! I was in shock.

"Wow," I heard Kale say as I collapsed on the ground next to him. "You didn't hold anything back."

"I never do." I said. Kale grinned and ruffled my hair, while I growled and punched his arm playfully. "Watch the hair!"

"Sorry….damn both you and Anubis are fussy with your hair. I'll bet a 1000 yen you two will be fighting for the bathroom every morning." I smirked at him and shook his hand. I didn't have to think twice. I'd be an idiot to pass up such an easy bet.

"You're on." I said. We walked to the Manor and were stopped by a cinnabar haired figure when we reached the porch. It seemed that he had been waiting for a while for he placed a marker into the book he had and stood up.

"We were ready to call the police." He said with a smirk. "But now that you're both in one piece we could rule that out." We looked at each other and laughed. Anubis raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Kale, could you leave us alone?" He asked. The other Warlord nodded and after mouthing, 'I'll speak to you later' he was gone. I felt my heart race and my face blush. I took the seat that he offered and sat down.

"Sage, are you ok?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm doing better but …."

"You can tell me anything."

"I…I'm scared." I admitted. "I like you very much but I need time." Anubis looked at me and smiled. I was smitten.

"Time, we have."

_I know it's been a while but I will update as soon as I can. If you guys wish for more RW couples ( to save the Ronin Warriors fandom) let me know your favorites and I'll work it!_

_Cye: Are we going? *is about to cry* Please…..no…._

_Rowen: Tch, people outgrew us? Dis bites!_

_Ryo: Wonder who I'll be paired with next…_

_Sage: Hold me back!!!!!_

_Kento: *holds the blond* HELP!!!!!_

_Dais: Can it get any worse?_

_Kayura: Dais you jerk you left me at the movies!_

_Dais: Gotta run! _

_Kale: Sek you up for PS3?_

_Sekhemet: Yep, let's go!_

_Anubis: Please let us know what drama you wish to have. Personally, I find it all amusing._


	14. Halo's Wake Up Call

All good things must come to an end-

Chapter 14: Halo's Wake up Call (Sage's POV)

As I performed my daily kata before the first rays of dawn, my mind replayed all the hurtful memories. My heart ached, my eyes burned with tears. What I told Anubis was true, all I needed was time. _But just how much time..?_ I thought as I slashed at the air with my practice sword. I wasn't in the mood to use my usual blade. Plus, when my mind drifted I wasn't willing to give myself a wound or two. I stopped for a moment when I felt the warmth of the dawn's rays on my face, chipping away at the lingering crisp night air that refused to release me from its frigid embrace.

Red, gold and a bit of pink colored the sky and I couldn't help but stand there and be mesmerized by the simple beauty that nature gave. I took a deep breath and willed my pain to retreat to the dark corners of my mind. The memories of the manor and the school were becoming too much to endure with each passing day. I thought I would heal with time but I just didn't know how to let go. I had loved with my heart and twice, it had been broken. I took a knee and allowed my tears to fall on the grass at my feet. I needed a new start…

I raced back into the manor, making sure to not wake the others, showered, changed and was out the door. I had a lot to do and very little time to do it in. I scrambled into my van and drove to the school. I startled the secretary but after she calmed down I told her I wanted transfer papers. She handed them to me without another word and I took a seat. _Where would I go? _I thought as I tapped the pencil onto the clipboard. _America is so big…_

"What're ye doin' here Seiji?" A New Yorker accent asked from the door of the office. I jumped a bit and looked. There was Rowen, leaning against the door frame and waiting for an answer. I looked away from him and went to work on the forms in my lap. I felt him sit next to me and peer over my shoulder.

"Transfa papers?" He asked. "Seiji, what do ye think ye doin?"

"I'm going away." I said as I didn't look up from my work. He sighed and took the clipboard from me. I was about to tell him off when he just looked at me evenly.

"Seiji, I know ye're hurtin' an all but this isn't de ansa."

"I thought I could deal with it." I said. "But I just can't. It hurts and I'm tired of hurting."

"Well Seiji boy, sorry te have te tell ye this but; that's life. It's gonna hurt like a bitch, I'm not gonna lie te ye but runnin away, is not gonna make yer problems go away. It's _dealin with _an _learnin from_ em that'll make it better. Not right away, but give it a chance will ye?"

"I can't stand this…" I said as I put my face into my hands. I felt Rowen pat my shoulders.

"Seiji think this way ok, if ye rush a kata, what do ye think will happen?"

"It goes all wrong and people could get hurt or worse…"

"Right. De same rule applies te anything, whetha it's a relationship, or othawise."

I looked at Rowen and bit back a growl. I knew he was right but it hurt so much. I looked at him and watched in horror as he took my transfer papers and put them in the shredder.

"Ye don't need these. We're here te help ye but ye gotta help yerself too. I'll see ye at home."

"Why did you follow me Ro?"

"Cause believe it or not, I'm one of de few who care. If ye left, I'd be one te kick yer blond ass from 'ere te the Dynasty. " With that he left and I bowed my head to hide my smile. Despite what happened, I still had people who actually wanted me around. They were willing to stick out with me. The least I could do was hold my head up and take it one step at a time. I apologized to the secretary again and left, zipping up my hunter green jacket, getting in my van and driving back toward the Manor and possibly toward a brighter beginning.

**Ok, this is the end. I will possibly have a continuation at a later time. Your reviews will determine it. **


End file.
